Saving A Pure Soul
by Shadow-Labrys
Summary: Ruby, Blake, and Yang go to a forbidden Valley to try and save a friend, and Lover. RWBY in the Shadow of the Colossus world. On hold for now.
1. CH 1: Valus

**AN: I'll be doing things like this, combining RWBY with my favourite games or anime. Now I'm combining RWBY with my most favourite game Shadow of the Colossus.**

* * *

Ruby, Blake and Yang walked down the dirt path while Yang was carrying a body wrapped up in a cloak. They look over a hill to see a giant temple sitting in the middle of the valley. "Looks like we finally made it." Yang stepped on the bridge while Blake decided to carry the body.

"Let's go, Ruby, we're almost there," Blake said as she started to walk across the bridge.

Eventually, they ended at the other end of the bridge and they looked at the ramp going to the top of the temple. The door suddenly starts opening and they stare at it wondering if they should go in or not but decided to go in anyway. They walk down the spiral staircase as they finally reach the bottom, Ruby looks in the pool of water.

They walked down the hallway and stared at the statues. "Man, those are pretty creepy." Ruby looked at the end of the room to see sunlight pouring in the temple while Ruby points at the altar. Blake placed the body on the altar and pulls the cover off, Ruby walks up to the altar and looks at the person.

"Don't worry, Weiss, I'll bring you back." Ruby moved the strand of hair off of her face when suddenly they felt something dark and evil behind them.

Shadow like people come out of the ground and they slowly start walking towards them. "Ruby! What do we do?!" Blake stood right next to Ruby while Yang started thinking if there's any way of beating them. Ruby pulled out the sword she had in her sheath and pointed at them, a light shined brightly at the tip of the sword. The shadow creature started to fade away and they sighed, now they don't have to worry about them anymore.

A voice suddenly started talking from nowhere and everyone looked around to find the source of the voice. "Hmm? Thou posses the ancient sword?" Ruby looks at the sword wondering if he was talking about it. "So thou art mortal..."

"Are you Dormin? I was told that in this place, there exists a being who can control the souls of the dead." Ruby started to put away her sword. "That's what the legends said."

"Thou art correct... We are the one who is known as Dormin..."

"Really? I need you to bring back her soul... Please..." Ruby plead.

"That maiden's soul... Souls that are once lost, cannot be reclaimed... is that not the rule of mortals?"

Ruby lowered her head after hearing what Dormin said. "With that sword, however... it may not be impossible."

Ruby eyes widen and looked back wondering what he was taking. "Really?!"

"That is, of course, if thou manage to accomplish what we asketh."

"What do I have to do?" Yang lightly punched Ruby in the arm and smiled at her.

"What do 'WE' do?" Blake said as she stood next Ruby while Yang leant on Ruby's shoulder

"Behold the idols that stand along the wall... Thou art to destroy all of them. But those idols cannot be destroyed by the mere hands of a mortal..."

"Then what do we do?"

"In this land, there exist Colossi that are the incarnations of those idols. If thou defeat those Colossi... The idols shall fall." Ruby nods and she turns towards the others. "But heed this, the price you pay may be heavy indeed."

"I don't care."

"Very well... Raise thy sword by the light and head to the place where the sword's light gather and thou shalt find the Colossi."

Two beams of light appear in the pool of water at the end of the hall. "This shalt help thou with your journey." They waited for a while to see if there was anything left and they didn't hear anything else. Ruby, Blake and Yang walk down the hall to find out when they walked up to the water, Blake and Yang placed their hands in the water and grabbed something in the water.

Yang and Blake pulled out a bow with equipment. "Man, this looks like really good equipment." They both started putting on the equipment. "Come on, let's get this job done." Yang ran ahead with Blake already moving and Ruby had to catch up.

They walked down the stairs and looked around wondering where to go. "I guess I'll use the... sword?" Ruby took out her sword and raised the sword, beams of light shoots in different directions and she angles the sword to make the beam point to one direction.

"Over there, come on." They ran in the direction and while running they all started wondering what a Colossus looks like. Once they arrive at the place, finding no way to get up, Blake looks around and noticed vines growing on the wall that leads all the way up. They started climbing on vines, once Blake made it to the top, she grabbed Ruby's hand and helped her up. Ruby notices a ledge she could grab onto, she jumped at the wall and grabbed the ledge to get on the other side. Ruby's hand slipped as the ledge gave away. They safely made their way to a large area that didn't really have any way out except for the way they came. They all started inspecting it when suddenly a giant hoof comes into view and they quickly back away so they don't get caught.

"Whoa... So, what do we do?" Ruby pulled out her sword while Blake and Yang equip their bow.

"I want to test this new bow," Yang said as she pulled out an arrow and inspected the strange looking arrow that was weighted by some kind of ball. "Weird arrow, might as well try it out," Yang said as she ran after the Colossus and everyone else followed, Yang stopped as an arrow flies by her and hits the Colossus in the back. The Colossus stops and slowly starts turning towards their direction, they look at it and the Colossus, it looked like some half man, half bull, carrying a giant club like object and its eyes glowed red before it fading back to blue.

_'Okay, time to see what this does.'_ Yang started lining up the shot and the Colossus looks down, slowly turning towards the two trying to get behind it. Yang fired the arrow at its face, the arrow made contact and exploded, effectively stunning it. The Colossus eyes glowed red and started walked towards Yang, she started running away so Ruby and Blake can have a chance at killing it.

Ruby suddenly heard a voice out of nowhere, she stopped to try and listen to it. _"Use the light to find the weakness."_ Ruby lifted her sword and she angled it to find the weak stop, the beam focused on the back of the leg. Blake shot an arrow at the back of the leg and the Colossus almost fell to its knees. Blake quickly stopped and turned around, she placed her hands in front of her to help Ruby up. Ruby jumped on Blake's hands and Blake threw her up to the leg and she quickly stabbed it with as much force she could use, bringing it to its knees. Ruby started climbing up the Colossus and Blake started to climb, Ruby got on top of a platform and she turned back to helped Blake up.

The Colossus stood up and started shaking Ruby and Blake off. They quickly grabbed on to something so it doesn't fling them off of it, and once the shaking stopped they started climbing up. Ruby took out her sword once they made it up on top and a strange symbol appeared on top of the Colossus head.

"Is this it's weak spot?" Ruby quickly stabbed it as hard as she can and the Colossus made a pained noise as strange black liquid came shooting out. The Colossus started shaking its head and Ruby flew off its head. Blake quickly tried to grab Ruby, but couldn't make it in time.

Blake quickly pulled out one of her special arrows and aimed it at Ruby. "Ruby! Grab onto this!" Blake fired the arrow and Ruby quickly grabbed it, Blake latched the rope attached to the arrow onto her gear and started pulling on the rope. Blake swung Ruby on the other side of the Colossus and Ruby grabbed onto the back of the Colossus and started climbing towards Blake. "Thanks, Blake!" Blake started smiling as she helped Ruby up and they quickly grabbed onto its fur once it started to shake them off.

Yang fired another arrow at the Colossus, again the Colossus was stunned and it lifted its club and slammed it on the direction of Yang. "Yang!" Blake yelled out and Ruby placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, look." Ruby pointed and Blake followed it until she noticed Yang running to the side.

Ruby stabbed it in the head again and the Colossus flung its head back. Ruby felt her grip start slip off the sword. After not being able to hold onto the sword, she started plummeting to the ground. Ruby hit the ground and she laid there unconscious, Yang quickly tried to get to her but remembered the Colossus in front of her. "Damn! If I don't get there, Ruby's going to be in trouble."

Blake jumped on the platform on the back of the Colossus and she jumped down trying to get to the young girl. Blake picked up the young girl and ran towards a large rock to hide from the Colossus. "Ruby! Wake up, we got a job to do!" Blake felt the small girl move and she starts to smile as Ruby slowly opens her eyes.

"What happened?" Ruby picked herself up as she grabs her head from the pain.

"You fell off the Colossus. Come on! We got to defeat that thing." Ruby tried to grab her sword but noticed it wasn't there and she looked around. She noticed something shine on top of the Colossus' head. She also noticed Yang was against a wall. Yang tried to ran by it, but the Colossus lifted its leg and slammed it down. The force of the smash was strong enough send Yang flying. Blake quickly picked up her bow and started running towards the giant, the Colossus lifted its foot again over Yang, but an arrow hit it's shoulder and then the head. The Colossus stopped before turning to the girl firing arrows at it and it started walking towards her. Yang recovered from the hitting the wall, she noticed the Colossus trying to attack Blake. Yang quickly readied her arrows, she shot at the back of its legs and the Colossus fell to its knees from Yang's arrow. Ruby ran as fast as she can go to get on top of the Colossus before it got up. Ruby grabbed onto its leg with Blake following and Ruby climbed as fast as the Colossus would let her.

Ruby climbed on top of its head and she grabbed the sword, she pulled it out and quickly stabbing it again. Ruby watched as the symbol started fading away and she wondered what else to do. "Blake, its weakness went away!"

"What?! Then there must be another one somewhere." The Colossus flung its head back, Ruby flew back and landed on the platform on its back. Ruby got up and noticed the same symbol arm, she tried to stand up, but the constant movement made it hard. Ruby tried to call Blake once she was ready to attack again. "Hey, Blake! It's down here!"

"Go! I'll make sure you're safe." Ruby nodded as she jumped onto its arm, she readied her sword and went for the stabbed, but the Colossus moving its arm to get Ruby. She stabbed its arm and struggled to get the blade out. Ruby pulled the blade out and quickly stabbed it again before it could do anything. The Colossus flung its head back threw its head back forward making Blake fly off.

"Blake!" Yang runs forwards to try and catch her. Yang caught Blake and fell to the ground from Blake suddenly landing on her. They look towards the Colossus as swung its arm and Ruby flew a different direction as the Colossus started falling to its knees. Yang lifted Blake up and ran away to get away from the Colossus as it died.

They turned around and called Ruby to see if she's Okay. "Ruby!" They ran towards the girl who's slowly getting up and they noticed black energy like thing coming from the Colossus as it moved towards Ruby. The black energy went inside Ruby, they watched as Ruby leaned forward when the strange substance went inside her. Some strange black smoke flew out of Ruby as she breathed and she dropped to her knees before she fell to the unconscious.

"Ruby!" They both ran after her as they got close Ruby started floating in the air as she disappeared.

"What?! Where did she go?" Yang looked at Blake for answers.

"I don't know, let's go back to the temple for now."

* * *

**AN: There you go I hope you enjoy it and I decided to give Yang the Flash arrows you get from doing time trials and for Blake, I decided to give her a bow and arrow that can shot arrows with a rope attached to them. They can shot a regular arrow, but Yang usual uses Flash arrows to distract the Colossus.**


	2. CH 2: Quadratus

**AN: Pschyo789, you are right, I realised that I didn't give much of a description of the Colossus and I'm going to try and do that now.**

* * *

Ruby laid on the floor of the giant shrine. She woke from her unconsciousness and looked around only to noticed her vision is blurry. Ruby looked behind her and noticed something standing near her. She rubbed her eyes to try and make her vision slightly better. "Who's there?" Ruby looked back to see no one standing there anymore.

Ruby picked herself off the ground and noticed a bright light behind her. She stared at the closest stone idol while a blue light erupted from the statue. She jumped back as it exploded. "Whoa!"

"Thy next foe is... in the seaside cave... it moves slowly... raise thy courage to defeat it." The voice slowly faded away and she looked at the stone idol on the other side of the destroyed idol. She walked towards to inspect it and she stared at the face of the statue before moving closer. Ruby brushed off the dust and noticed what looks like to be a name.

"Q-Quadratus...?" Ruby backed up when she suddenly heard footsteps near the stairs. She looked at the stairs to see two familiar people come into sight.

"Ruby!? You're okay!" Yang ran towards the young girl and hugged her. Ruby looked at Blake who was smiling at her with a relieved expression.

"What exactly happened?"

"Uh... well, some black goo like thing or something came out the dead Colossus and went into you. Shortly after that happened, you started to float away."

"Weird... well, we got another to beat." Ruby pulled out her sword and looked at the girl on the pedestal.

"I don't-" Blake stopped herself after seeing the determination in young girl's eyes. "...Let's go."

Ruby, Yang, and Blake walk out of the shrine. Ruby lifts her sword up to find the direction of the next Colossus. "It's somewhere behind the shrine. C'mon, let's go." They started walking towards the direction of the Colossus and every once in a while Ruby lifted her sword up to correct their direction. They arrived at a natural stone bridge and Ruby once again lifted her sword, she looked around and she got confused as none of the direction was right. Ruby noticed what looks like to be a cave, she angled her sword and the beams of light focus on the cave.

"Looks like we're going down." Ruby pointed to get the others attention and they walked towards Ruby to see where she was pointing.

"Really? Well... let's be careful." Blake went first and then the others started to follow. They carefully crossed the stone bridge as they don't know if it could collapse.

"Ruby, are you sure it's down there?" Yang carefully walked crossed the stone bridge.

"Yes, that's where the light is telling us to go." Ruby stopped at the near the cross road leading a different direction. Ruby waited for the others before she continued downward to what appears to be where the Colossus is located.

_'Weiss... I'll bring you back no matter what.'_ Ruby thought as she continued along the path when the others caught up. Yang grabbed Ruby's arm and pulled her back just as a big rock fell on the spot where she was standing on.

"Thanks, Yang." Ruby brushed off the dust off her clothes before continuing cautiously. Ruby stared at the giant stone bridge above them before she looked around trying to figure out where it is.

"Where is it?" Blake started to look around also and Yang pointed at large cave ahead of them.

"Maybe in there, it looks pretty large, so maybe it could be in there." Ruby nodded as she made her way towards the cave, she stopped after feeling something strange. Blake and Yang wondered why she stopped suddenly. They watched as Ruby looked at the ground before she kneeled down and placed her hand on the ground.

"Do you guys feel that?"

"Feel what?" Blake wondered as she also started to feel the same thing Ruby felt.

"It's like the ground is shaking... and it's getting stronger." They suddenly heard the sound of rocks being destroyed and they looked towards the cave. They see a giant goat-like Colossus with a spine made of stone on top of it. They watched as it continues forwards without even noticing the three close by. They all looked at it as they tried to figure out how to get on top of it. They all take a step back as the Colossus stopped and looks towards them, slowly turns towards to them.

"I guess we don't have time to figure out how to get on it!" Yang readies her arrow while the other two run towards the water and the Colossus slowly made its way towards the two. Yang fires her arrow hoping to distract it but as the arrow hit the Colossus eyes glowed red and it didn't even turn towards her.

"Shit!" Yang quickly starts firing arrows as fast as she can trying to get its attention. The Colossus finally stopped and turned towards her, Yang started backing up and she steadies her aim. She fires it effectively stunning it and the Colossus lifted both its front legs. Ruby watched as it lifted its legs and she noticed something glowing under its hooves, Ruby pulled out her sword and turned to Blake. Yang quickly started running away from the giant that's about to stomp her and jumped behind the pillars from the bridge to avoid the debris flying towards her.

"Blake, I want to try something, but I need your bow."

"What is it, Ruby?"

"I noticed something glowing under that things feet and I want you to shoot it next time it raises its hooves to try and stomp on us again." Blake nodded and they raced towards the giant Colossus. The Colossus noticed them and turned towards them. Blake waited as the thing started walking towards them. She readies her arrow waiting patiently. The Colossus lifted its feet once again and Blake fired her arrow, the Colossus cried from the being hit in a soft area. The Colossus fell to the ground as Ruby was already running towards the leg Blake shot. Blake quickly followed Ruby as they both started climbing Ruby climbed on top of a small platform and Ruby helped Blake up before the Colossus got up. They both grabbed onto the fur as the Colossus started getting up and it turned towards Yang. Ruby jumped towards the back of the legs and grabbed onto its fur, Blake also decided to jump and Ruby reached out and grabbed Blake's hand to help her up.

They both started climbing up until they reached the top, Ruby started moving along its back and she climbed over the stones to reach its head. Ruby gripped her sword and stabbed its head, the Colossus again cried with pain and started shaking its head. Ruby tried to pull the sword out but it wouldn't budge. "Blake, I can't get the sword out!"

"What!?" Blake started walking towards Ruby, but the Colossus again started to shake its head furiously and Blake fell off the Colossus. Blake landed on the ground and she tried to get up but was too stunned from the fall. The Colossus walked towards Blake and Yang ran as fast as she could to get to Blake before it got to her. The Colossus lifted its foot over Blake and Ruby started pulling the sword with all her might. "No, you don't!" Ruby pulled out the sword and stabbed it again.

The Colossus stepped back from the pain and Yang quickly picked Blake up and carried her away. Ruby pulled her sword out and tried to rest for a bit before she attacked again. She quickly went back to its weakness and she used all her strength in this attack and she stabbed it once again. The Colossus cried out in pain as it fell to its knees before falling to its side and Ruby held onto it till it stopped moving. Ruby jumped off it and started walking towards the others. Ruby looked at the dead Colossus and noticed a black energy covering it. Ruby looked as a black stream of energy flew out of it and started moving towards her.

Yang looked towards the Colossus killer and she started to panic as the same stuff from before flew towards Ruby. "Ruby!" Yang got up and started running towards her, she watched as it went inside her again and she fell down unconsciousness. Ruby floated away as Yang got to her and she quickly ran towards Blake. Yang picked her up and started carrying her towards the giant shrine.

* * *

The stone idol of Quadratus started to glow before it exploded and crumbled. Ruby woke up from the sound of rubble falling to the ground and she slowly got up. She noticed everything blurry before her vision started to focus and she started walking towards the altar. Ruby stopped when she heard a familiar voice and she turned around.

"Thy next foe is... a giant canopy soars the heavens... The anger of the sleeping giant shatters the earth..."

Ruby sighed as she started heading towards the stairs, but stopped when a light appeared at the other end of the hall. "You don't like to waste time, do you?" Ruby walked towards the light to see what it could be and she reached in the water. She pulled out a cloth and she inspected it to see what it could be but strapped it on anyways. Once Ruby passed by the statue of the next she had to beat and started to get curious if this Colossus had a name like the other. She walked up as she stared at the statue before kneeling down and brushing off any dust. Eventually, Ruby felt some indentations on the statue and began dusting off the area. Once she was down with dusting she found the name of it. "Gaius?" Ruby sighed before left. Ruby lifted her sword up once she was outside and she started heading the same direction from the other Colossus she just beaten.

* * *

Yang put Blake down once she was able to walk again and they started running up the path to get back to the shrine. They both notice a beam of light shine and they started to rush over to the stone bridge, they both arrived at the top of the bridge. Ruby looked at the two who came into view and she stopped.

"Oh, I was so caught up with trying to kill them, I forgot about you two."

"Don't forget about us next time, we're a team," Blake told the young girl before they headed out.

Yang noticed the clouds darken since the fight with the other Colossus and Blake sniffed the air. "I think it's going to rain soon, I suggest we find some shelter." Yang nodded as they continued along the path and they noticed a small shrine in the distance. Yang felt something wet hit her face and she looked up.

"We better hurry, it's starting." They ran as the rain started to pour harder and harder as the seconds go by.

"Good thing we made it here before it really started to rain." Yang rests on the ground and she looked at Ruby noticing something off about her.

"Ruby, is there something wrong?"

"What do you mean?" Ruby curious to what her sister is talking about.

"You look a little... pale."

"Yeah, also your clothes look a little darker than before." Blake placed her hand against her forehead and didn't feel anything abnormal. "You don't have a fever... and your breathing is normal too."

"I think you need some rest," Yang told her young sister.

"I don't need rest, I need to save Weiss!" Ruby stood with her hands clenched into a fist.

"Ruby! You haven't rested since this whole adventure started! Plus we're not leaving until this rain stops." Yang grabbed her before she could go anywhere.

"I can't! I need to-"

"No, Ruby! You can't save Weiss if you can't even walk!" Blake interrupted Ruby who's also trying to convince the young girl. Ruby stood there thinking about what her friend and sister said. Ruby sighed a little as she sat down. Ruby rested against Yang and she closed her eyes, Yang and Blake sat there looking at the sky and not along after convincing Ruby to rest, they hear her breathing softly. Yang rests Ruby's head on her lap and Blake watched them as Yang stroked Ruby's hair. Blake quickly looked away when she noticed Yang looking at her and Yang smiled at the girl.

"Are you getting a little jealous?" Yang teased her.

"What!? No! What gave you that idea."

"Come here." Blake slowly and reluctantly got up and moved next to her. Yang wrapped her arm around the girl and pulled her closer.

* * *

**AN: I hope you enjoyed it and if you have any questions, ask away.**


End file.
